


A Voice Is All I Have

by Wiccan507



Series: Hawksilver Shorts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Laura is Clints sister, M/M, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint goes radio silent for a mission; Pietro just needs someone to tell things too. So, he starts telling Clints voicemail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Voice Is All I Have

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom and with this pairing, but I've been slightly obsessed with Hawksilver these past few weeks and have read everything, so I thought I'd have a go at adding my own story. 
> 
> I hope you like it :)

**_“You’ve reached the voicemail for BirdBo- Tony! Get the hell off my phone! You know I don’t know how to reset the message.”_ **

“Stark gave me your number. I think maybe he wanted me to hear your voicemail. I do not know. Apparently, I am moping. I do not believe I am. You have been gone for two days, and I do not miss you, so I have no reason to mope. I do not care that you have gone. You are on mission, and I understand that. I do not know why I called.”

 

**_“You’ve reached the voicemail for BirdBo- Tony! Get the hell off my phone! You know I don’t know how to reset the message.”_ **

“Your message does not make sense. I have seen you with technology, and you are capable wth it. I think you like Stark more than you say.  I do not know if I will ever like him, but I am grateful to him. For giving Wanda a home, somewhere safe. She is- she is happy. I think. I must go.”

 

**_“You’ve reached the voicemail for BirdBo- Tony! Get the hell off my phone! You know I don’t know how to reset the message.”_ **

“Natasha told me to tell you she says hello. This is the only reason I have called. So, hello from her. Not me. I do not know how she knew I was calling you. That is all I have to say.”

 

**_“You’ve reached the voicemail for BirdBo- Tony! Get the hell off my phone! You know I don’t know how to reset the message.”_ **

“Wanda believes me to be lonely. That is why I keep calling you. I do not agree with her. I am not lonely. But this building it is strange and odd without all of the team here. I do not like it.”

 

**_“You’ve reached the voicemail for BirdBo- Tony! Get the hell off my phone! You know I don’t know how to reset the message.”_ **

“You have been gone for two weeks. Seven days more than you were supposed to. Steve said that this was normal. I believe him.”

 

**_“You’ve reached the voicemail for BirdBo- Tony! Get the hell off my phone! You know I don’t know how to reset the message.”_ **

“Natasha hides it well, but I can see that she is worried. A month is a long time for someone to be gone. I am starting to worry, but only because she does. It would be helpful if you could inform us that you are alive. Tony is looking for you let him find you. Please.”

 

**_“You’ve reached the voicemail for BirdBo- Tony! Get the hell off my phone! You know I don’t know how to reset the message.”_ **

“Still nothing. You’re an ass.”

 

**_“You’ve reached the voicemail for BirdBo- Tony! Get the hell off my phone! You know I don’t know how to reset the message.”_ **

“We have what might be a blurry picture of you. Natasha believes it is not you because you would not be stupid enough to be seen, but she has relaxed slightly, even if she does not completely believe. I do. I- I think it is you. Thank you.”

 

**_“You’ve reached the voicemail for BirdBo- Tony! Get the hell off my phone! You know I don’t know how to reset the message.”_ **

“I don’t know if you have seen the news, but we were attacked. The building was attacked, not us. I mean we were in the building, but we’re fine. They were not clever. They brought normal guns it took moments to disarm them. We are fine. I am fine.”

 

**_“You’ve reached the voicemail for BirdBo- Tony! Get the hell off my phone! You know I don’t know how to reset the message.”_ **

“I do not think I am fine. I do not- I have not stopped seeing it. The- I see it all the time. It is very quiet here, all I do is think. Sometimes I can feel the bullets. I wake up and- I’m sorry. I should not be burdening you with this. I don’t know who else to talk to, you were there, you saw me die, and it is just- I do not know. Your room is louder than mine; I hope you do not mind if I stay in here. If you do, well you are not here.

 

**_“If you want to stay you can, just leave a message, and I’ll get back to ya.”_ **

“You changed your message. It is interesting. I have been in your bed for a week. It is better than my own. It is not as soft. Perhaps when you come home, I will steal it. Yes, I think I will. Or you will be kind enough to switch rooms. I can hear everything from up here. It is good. I can see much of the city from your window I guess that is why you like it.”

 

**_“If you want to stay you can, just leave a message, and I’ll get back to ya.”_ **

“Dust has started to cover your things you have been gone so long. Do not worry I am taking good care of your bed. The others believe that I have feelings for someone. I believe that they are correct, but I do not know what to do. It does not matter anyway I do not think he would feel the same. I will attempt to clean your room for you, you should not have to worry about it while on a mission.”

 

**_“If you want to stay you can, just leave a message and I’ll get back to ya.”_ **

“Natasha gave me your message. I do not know why you didn’t call, but I am glad that you are coming home. She said that it was a successful mission, despite a small injury to you. I am not happy with this news. Having spent time with you and the team, I understand that a small injury is not small. Bucky once told me that his arm was caused by a small injury. I do hope your small injury is not of the same type.”

 

**_“If you want to stay you can, just leave a message and I’ll get back to ya.”_ **

“You will be home in two days, I should probably move out of your room. Or quickly change our rooms over. Laura called, your sister is a good person. She worries a lot about all of us. She invited me over for dinner. I like her soup, she is a good cook. And your nieces and nephews they are- they like magic. They pulled many quarters from my ears. Is that something they learned from you? We drew pictures also. I like being there.”

 

He really had enjoyed his time on Laura’s farm, her children really did love magic and he’d enjoyed going as fast as he needed to make it look like he was disappearing and reappearing. Laura had made him food and fussed over him while he helped her work on the farm. It was strange how at home he felt on her farm, he felt more useful there like he was needed. With the Avengers, he was part of the team, but he didn’t feel like he fit in with them not the way Wanda did.

The bed was firm underneath him and it was so much easier to lie on than his own bed. His own was too soft, it enveloped him, nothing like the beds he used to sleep on. Whether it was the well-worn mattress, he shared with Wanda or the thin mattress he slept on during the experiments.

Light flooded the room as the door was opened and Clint stood in the doorway with a small bag in his hand. “I thought you were going to move out of my room?”

“You are home early.”

“Only by one day, kid.”

“I can leave.” He pushed back the quilt and had one foot on the floor when Clint spoke.

“You don’t have to leave. It’s a big bed if you don’t mind me staying in it then it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“It is your bed.”

“Well, by your voicemails it would seem that my bed has become yours. I can always go sleep in your room.”

“It is too soft, not comfortable.”

“So you’ve told me.”

“You are right. There is enough space for us both.” The door was kicked closed and the bag dropped at the bottom of the bed as Clint crawled up his side of the bed. “Do you not want to remove your clothes?”

“Pietro, what kind of man do you think I am?” The older man didn’t even open his eyes, but a smile spread across his lips.

“You are filthy.” The smile got bigger and this time, Clint did open his eyes to look at him. “Your clothes, of course.”

“Oh of course. You’re right, my clothes are filthy.” With that, Clint pushed himself up and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. He flopped onto his back with an arm pillowing his head and Pietro couldn’t help but stare at everything. “Is this better?” The man's eyes were closed again, but the smile on his lips stayed and Pietro didn’t know if he wanted to kiss the man or punch him in his stupid muscley chest.

You can’t let the man know that you are affected by him.

“Yes.” That came out much breathier than he intended.

“You alright?”

“I am fine.” He turned away from Clint and pulled the quilt up over his body so that only his head was revealed. Clint shifted behind him, maybe he could just speed out of the room. It would be difficult to go from lying down, but he’s pretty sure that he could do it. A warm arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him into the middle of the bed.

“Don’t even think about it.”

“I am not thinking of anything.”

“So, you’re not trying to work out if you can speed out of the room from a horizontal position?”

“No.”

“That no sounds a lot like yes.”

“Perhaps I should go to my room.”

“Kid, this guy you told me about. The one you like.”

“What about him?”

“He likes you back.”

“Yo- he does?”

“Yes, you’re a pain his ass, but yes.”

“That is good because he is a pain in my ass too.”

“Can we please go to sleep now?”

“I’m sorry, to have kept you awake, old man.”

“I’ll get you back for that, tomorrow.”

“Clint?”

“What?”

“I am glad you are home.”

“Me too. Now I won’t have you filling up my damn voicemail.”

 

**_“Old man, here. Leave a loud messa- Pietro, what are you doing? Nothing.”_ **

“You kept my message. I believe you like me more than you say.”


End file.
